


【鬼琳】Siesta

by BlurringST



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurringST/pseuds/BlurringST
Summary: Attention- 严重ooc，私设很多，underage，incest，露骨生殖器官描写。





	【鬼琳】Siesta

**Author's Note:**

> Note-小鬼（18）/王琳凯（20），是兄弟设定。是给镇哥《湖》的看图写话衍生，感谢镇带来这么美好的画面。我只是随便写写，xxj文笔，所以写的很差，望勿怪。

王琳凯没想过别的什么，所有的想法都是二氧化碳气泡，在名为夏天的汽水瓶里打转。窗外是一片白光，所有日光照射下的都在蒸腾、融化，连带着空气中的水汽一起沸腾。越过正午，气温便愈高起来，连同小鬼和他身上的汗水一起，从皮肤上被蒸发到空气里。空气流通变得缓慢，他几乎可以看得见那些尘埃在空中漂浮，然后在白光下被融化，消失不见。

太亮了，王琳凯想。

他并排挨着小鬼躺下，没有别的动作，只是从小鬼那一堆睡的乱七八糟的章鱼脚般的脏辫下抢了半边枕头。小鬼早就睡熟了，呼噜声很轻，像是猫。尽管他们任何一人都没有那种养猫的经历。但是直觉告诉他，这是猫。

两个男孩躺在同一张床上不算太挤，他们小时候也时常这样渡过。军区大院的红砖墙，风扇叶转轴，客厅电视机里琼瑶剧的哭哭啼啼，喝了一半放在地上的北冰洋橘子玻璃汽水瓶，乱放的四只塑料拖鞋，边角有些发毛的竹席子。

这曾经构成了他和小鬼午后的全部。

小鬼的睡相很安稳也称得上乖巧，至少和他醒着的时候相比。他的四肢伸到了空气中，毯子只斜斜的被他的左手抓着搭住他的胸口。王琳凯挨着他躺下，小心翼翼的从小鬼手里又拽了半截毯子搭在自己身上，侧着身子闭上眼睛。小鬼离他很近，带着一种充满生气的热腾腾的年轻人特有的躯体，还有一点肥皂香。这个肥皂香味他很熟悉。王琳凯试着再靠近一点，再近一点也许他就可以辨识出这个香味究竟来自何处了。但是靠近小鬼带着汗意黏糊糊的、散发着热气的皮肤时，王琳凯忍不住皱起了眉头，挪动自己的身体离热源远一点。

太热了，这是他脑袋里第二个想法。

过高的温度总是会让人变得奇怪，无论是来自体内或者体外。有来自于外界高温导致的幻象，或者高烧是脑子里的一片光怪陆离。这像是神经在生物进化时开的一个玩笑，高温似乎可以和梦或非现实划上等号。

王琳凯觉得自己在做梦，他很清楚做梦的感觉，尽管他自成年起便不再做梦了。梦里是大院后面的公共泳池，是红墙，是舌尖上蹦开的跳跳糖，是喝完汽水打的嗝，是明黄色的皮球，是冰棍木条上淌下的糖水，是手心里黏糊糊的西瓜汁。梦里还有晒得黝黑的小鬼和他，还有水，无边的水。这像是真实存在过，并非全部虚构，王琳凯清楚这一段来自于他的记忆。九岁或者十岁，他和小鬼都在水里泡了一整个夏天。

公共泳池的水没有现在那些泳池清澈，水有些发蓝，还带着淡淡的消毒药片的味道。他梦见自己在水下，透过游泳眼镜蓝色的玻璃看小鬼吐的气泡。彼时的小鬼被母亲按着头剪了寸头，不过几天贴着头皮修得寸头就变成了短发。小鬼透过他那副红色的游泳眼镜的镜片看王琳凯，王琳凯不知道自己在小鬼眼中什么模样，现在想想至多也是一模一样的傻气。小鬼向他打手势，隔着气泡王琳凯断断续续看见小鬼的手指指着下面。下面，下面在王琳凯的记忆里是泳池贴的陶瓷地砖，大致在小鬼十五岁那年他们在水中打闹，双双被还未来得及修补的瓷砖划破了脚趾。王琳凯低头向下看，顺着小鬼指的方向。那里是一条金鱼，一条红色的凸眼泡的金鱼。这里依旧是梦境，这条金鱼的出现提醒了王琳凯这一点。小鬼显然对这条金鱼表现的饶有兴致，他向下游去，却没有触底。王琳凯记得水池最深处也不过两米，他跟着小鬼，小鬼跟着那条金鱼向下游。越往下，似乎泳池底贴的蓝白瓷砖就越远。蓝色与白色混杂在一起，便是像素点与蒙太奇了。

他清晰的感受到氧气的流失和视线的模糊，他在水中窒息，令人沉溺却不痛苦。

王琳凯醒的比闹铃设定的时间早，窗外的白光依旧灼目，即使隔着一层窗帘，那种如同纯粹的热与光依旧让人畏惧。屋里是同窗帘一样的暖色，那是白光滤进来的残余。小鬼还没醒，毛毯早就被他踢走了，宽松的短袖T恤被掀到了胸口。也许是光线太刺眼了，小鬼用手臂遮住了眼睛。王琳凯坐起来，重新把毯子铺在两人身上，他们的腿都在外面，头与上半身都笼罩子浅蓝色的毛毯里。屋里的暖光透过毯子又变成了冷色，王琳凯在这样的浅蓝色下看着小鬼，直到他们两中间悬空的毯子落下来，他又一次闭上眼睛。

他又一次闻到了来自小鬼脖颈间的皂香味，这种香味总是牵他入梦。这种引起自气味的记忆总是真实，却又带着些泡沫感，即使是神经在梦境中模拟出来的温热的触感，也让人不敢触碰。那是泡沫，是一触即散。有的人总是痴迷于一些古怪的味道，像是陈旧的书页、空旷的的地下室。王琳凯觉得自己也许也有一些这样的怪癖，他总是怀念在小鬼身上缭绕不散的肥皂香气。现代工厂流水线生产出来的香皂大多都有着香精的添加，各种柠檬、薄荷、玫瑰、草莓，却没有一样是发涩的皂角味。老厂的皂角皂带着一点苦味，浑浊的橙色膏体却还带着一点通透，从一块方形用到不足巴掌大小的皂片时，基本上夏天也就过完了。

王琳凯自从成年之后便不再做梦，偏偏这次和小鬼的久别重逢却带来接二连三梦境。他突然想到自十八岁起便离开家独自一人去了，在那以前他一直是和小鬼一个房间。也就是过去十八年他几乎都是在这种气味下入睡，或许这种香味也许才是他梦的本源。像是对的钥匙总是会打开对的门，小鬼身上的皂角香永远牵扯着他们胡闹过的那几年。

胡闹。换做现在的王琳凯觉得这个词的的确确很适合用来形容他们的那几年，自大成年以后他开始习惯于用一种成人视角来对待自己以前的记忆，还有小鬼。但是当时十六七岁的年纪，谁也不觉得的自己在胡闹，小鬼不觉得，换做王琳凯也不觉得。都拿着少年人过于充沛的精力做本钱，一掷千金也不后悔或犹豫分毫。青春期改变着他们大脑皮层对于荷尔蒙的感受，那些激素，几乎一刻不停的在他们的血管里跳动。小鬼刚迈入青春期的门槛，而王琳凯才在青春期的尾巴上，两个男孩站在同一个顶针尖，背抵着背，脚跟挤着脚跟。

那年小鬼十六岁，王琳凯还不到十八岁。

他们在各种地方挥霍着那些精力，有过电玩城，舞蹈室，大街上，篮球场。他们干的荒唐事不少，和所有叛逆期的青少年一样，愚蠢又放纵，但是却固执的坚持着自己的一点底线。王琳凯就梦到了那一年夏天，他离家上大学前的最后一年。那个夏天他刚刚参加完高考，大学通知书都还没收到，却早早收拾好了行囊。

梦境实际上是对于记忆的回溯，它从最深处挖出来一些轻飘飘的甚至不足二十一克的记忆摆在你的面前。这团混沌没有想象中那么 鲜血淋漓，实际上只是散发着白光，灼热的和那年窗外的太阳一样。他和小鬼的房间门上还挂着过年时没取下的生肖贴画，羊一只脚松了，歪歪斜斜挂在空中晃悠。他拧动门把手，却没开门。王琳凯知道接下来会发生什么，他甚至还清晰的记得空气中每一粒尘埃移动的轨迹，漫无目的的飘浮，像是在水中。他比自己想象中记得更清楚。

太荒唐了，他想。

他拧开门把手，木门撞在一个硬物上发出一声闷响。那是王琳凯的行李箱，大红色的，张扬的如同他一样，一点锋芒不敛。小鬼躺在床上小憩，整个人蜷成一团，像是他曾在子宫里那样安适。王琳凯挨着他躺下，不同以往背过身去，他看着小鬼。小鬼的脸上还带着些没褪去的婴儿肥，眉目却初长开了。像幼狼，带着与生俱来的兽性，还有几分幼崽的天真。王琳凯看着他，他在看两年前的自己，也在看小鬼。七岁那年逛庙会，一个算命先生曾经拦住他俩说过，他们本是一体的，六魂八魄做半分了，还有一魂高悬着，保两人平安。

王琳凯冷不伶仃想起那句话，突然但是合时宜。

他们本就应该是一体的。

小鬼的梦呓总是黏黏糊糊的，听不清却听得出其中那种幼兽共有的语言。王琳凯想听的更清楚些，尽管过往十六年他从没听清过一次，但是他总是不放弃尝试。

于是他把自己的身子挪近了些。

“哥。”小鬼的嘴唇上下嗡动。

王琳凯听清楚了，这是十六年来第一次。只有一个字，但是王琳凯清楚这是在喊他而不是别人。小鬼从来不喊他“哥”，一次也没有过，就算是母亲逼迫着，也从来没喊过王琳凯一次“哥”。十六年来第一次被听清的梦呓却是这个字眼。 所有的因素都在这时放进了一个盒子里，没有人知道这些分子凑在一起会不会爆炸。而小鬼就是那个盒子里的猫，尽管王琳凯和薛定谔一点关系也没有。

谁也不知道小鬼梦见了什么，就连梦中人也许同样不清楚，但是那些潜意识牵动着小鬼的身体贴的离王琳凯更近一些。王琳凯没管他，他只当小鬼还在那个梦里。他们的手腕紧紧地贴在一起，所有的脉搏只有两层最薄的皮肤相隔。王琳凯专心的听着自己，或者是从小鬼手腕上传来的心跳声。一下又一下，当黏糊糊的皮肤贴在一起，两个人的汗珠融成一大滴时，小鬼睁开了眼睛。他是被热醒的，尽管是他自己主动着往王琳凯的身上贴。

所以当王琳凯回过神来时，小鬼那双黑黝黝的眼珠子正盯着他。当两个人的视线对上的时候，王琳凯还有些慌乱，他显然没有意料到小鬼会醒来。他们相处了十六年，他只需要一个眼神就可以看出小鬼心里再大什么算盘。这一次也同样，王琳凯知道接下来会发生什么。这一次太过了。无论对于他们中的任何一个来说都太过荒谬了。但是他没有动，甚至手掌还扣住了罪魁祸首的手掌。不像是逮捕、驱逐或者带着任何威胁意味的力度，只是少年人一种心意相通默契的沟通手段。

他们离得很近，近到王琳凯甚至可以感受到小鬼的呼吸。呼吸很轻，带着点试探，带着些紧绷，但是王琳凯看见他眼睛里面止不住的笑意。小鬼呼出的水汽落在他的颈上，轻的像一片羽毛扫过，留下一点湿意。他是故意的，刻意的很生疏幼稚却恰到好处。然后是他的鼻尖，碰到他刚刚呼的湿漉漉的那块，像是猫的鼻尖，湿热的。再接着是一个几乎称不上吻的吻，吻在王琳凯的锁骨上，带着些恶趣味的用力。王琳凯知道他的锁骨上肯定落下了一个牙印，而他一定会咬回去。

王琳凯的手摸到小鬼的腰上不重不轻的掐了一把作为报复。小鬼太瘦了，抽条的少年人身上几乎就空落落的骨架上一层皮，几斤几两肉还没有骨头重。

“王琳凯。”醒来的小鬼又不会叫他“哥”了，尽管那种昙花一现的称呼王琳凯从来就没有期待过。小鬼又在他另一边锁骨上咬了一口，留下个湿漉漉的牙印，两只手手不安分的顺着他的腰线向下摸去。他不是毫无章法的乱摸，相反，打打闹闹了十六年，小鬼很清楚王琳凯最敏感的地方在哪儿。比如说胯骨下两指的位置，也就是皮带的下面一点。王琳凯反手只抓住了一只手，毫不客气的在那只手摸到他皮带前揪了出来。于是小鬼的另一只手便更加变本加厉的伸到王琳凯的内裤松紧带上扯了一下。松紧带弹到王琳凯的腰上发出“啪”的一声响。

“都是男人，谁给谁摸一下又不会掉一块肉。”小鬼抬着头，“王琳凯要不你就摸回来。”

说完他就抓着王琳凯那只手往自己裤带上带。王琳凯也不知道这小孩哪儿学来这些痞里痞气的话的。他也不客气，小鬼松松垮垮系了个蝴蝶结的裤带一扯就散了。他两条白生生的腿从裤筒里脱出来。然后把外裤蹬掉，露出里面灰色的四角内裤。王琳凯不是没见过小鬼的尺寸，十六岁小孩的发育程度不差。即便他不愿意承认，但是小鬼的尺寸也和他不相上下。

小鬼摆脱了运动裤之后又开始不安分了，他的两条腿夹着王琳凯的小腿肚，然后手指飞快的解开王琳凯的皮带。然后他抬起头看着王琳凯就笑。王琳凯没管他没脸没皮的，只是顺着他的意思把牛仔裤褪到脚踝。小鬼从顺如流的踹开，整个人一翻身压在了王琳凯身上，低着头用鼻尖轻轻的顶着王琳凯的脸颊。

王琳凯挠了一把小鬼的后脑勺，然后手顺着脊梁线一路滑下去，停在尾椎骨的上面一节。他把小鬼的灰色内裤褪去。他看见小鬼的阴茎裸露在他的面前，藏在黑色的耻毛下面，新鲜、成熟而直，龟头的尖端有点向内弯曲。王琳凯把手摸下去，他想象着自己曾经在这张床上做过的，然后试图复制粘贴到小鬼的身上。小鬼的头埋在他的脖颈间发出浅浅的喘息，还有那股皂角味，涩人但是却令人着迷。还停留在口欲期的幼兽，总是精力充沛的寻找一切可以用于满足两排牙齿之间的。王琳凯的肩膀、手臂、脸颊、鼻尖都是满足他口欲需求的玩具，最后是嘴唇。很难说这意味着什么，嘴唇与嘴唇之间的亲吻似乎比其他的更附加了一些含义，尤其是对于敏感的青春期的男孩们。王琳凯下意识想闪躲，但是他的下唇精准的被咬在小鬼的上下几颗虎牙之间，轻轻的厮磨着。

他不应该教他如何去亲吻。

就如同王琳凯不应该教小鬼如何去爱人一样。这已经完全超过一次兄弟之间的性教育课程了，这让王琳凯感到一阵莫名的空白感。他不知道该如何处理这种来自于小鬼的越界的玩笑。尽管他才是引导者，是师者，但是小鬼也许在这方面表现的无师自通。

小鬼的亲吻的技巧比王琳凯想象中的熟练，王琳凯觉得这大概是他从他的某一个小女朋友那里学来的技巧。这不奇怪，早恋总是顺其自然的，而青少年们的好奇心总是充沛的。在摸索的过程中，显然这种渠道的学习极大程度上满足了他的好奇心。但是小鬼不是猫，他也不怕死，好奇心对于他来说不可或缺，或者更甚。

王琳凯感受到自己掌心中的温度在上升，连同着他自己的小腹温度一起。小鬼的手指很长，指甲盖修的整齐，而那双漂亮的手就无师自通的摸到的王琳凯的阴茎上。王琳凯没有拒绝他，这件事情已经足够荒唐了，以至于再怎么发展下去，最终在王琳凯这颗即将成年的大脑里转化出来的概念也只有四个字“太荒唐了”。

橘子汽水的分子在空气中呈螺旋状漂浮，渗透过了蒙在小鬼和王琳凯头上的薄毯，两个男孩沉重的呼吸将那些不停转动的分子吹得更高。

王琳凯扬着脖子，他看见水面，看见水面上老式小区居民楼的倒影，看见来自于他肺叶所呼出的气泡。还有那尾金鱼。那条金鱼垂直在水中游着，王琳凯正好可以看见它完全扁平的面部，与两只眼珠。他在背对着泳池坠落，身下是蓝白相间的瓷砖与永远掉不到底的兔子洞。小鬼在水面的另一头，叼着一根冰棍打量着泳池，糖水顺着他的下巴流到他的胸口，然后滴到泳池里。王琳凯看见了那一滴带着饱和糖分沉底的糖水。

王琳凯深吸了一口气，他看见的又是老屋的天花板，但是波光粼粼的，像是海底的投影。小鬼依旧舔舐着他的耳垂，舌尖绕着耳钉打转，然后扭头向王琳凯索吻。王琳凯没有吻他的嘴唇，只是在喘息的间隙中轻轻的用嘴唇碰了一下小鬼的额头。

小鬼的在他肩头发出的喘息越发的沉重起来，手上动作也加快起来。王琳凯被小鬼整个人的 重量压在身上动弹不得，他扬着脖子，露出脆弱的咽喉，大口的喘气。整个人活像是砧板上离了水的鱼，砧板是小鬼的砧板。

窗外的风把蝉鸣吹进房间，所有的光都散开了，窗外的白光被色散了，掉到毯子里面的是彩虹，是水面的波光粼粼。

他们的胸口紧贴在一起，两颗心脏几乎跳动到同一频率。

他们在那一瞬间就是一个完整个体了。

小鬼枕着王琳凯的肩膀眯着眼睛打迷糊，睫毛一眨一眨的，头一点一点就睡熟了。留下王琳凯一个人醒着。他也并没有真的醒来，只是那天，那天他醒着。

梦境依旧还是梦境，记忆依旧还是记忆，这两个场景在重合在交错。王琳凯觉得自己像是在水里，在玻璃瓶里，在气泡里。他可以醒来，醒来之后靠在他肩上的就是十八岁的小鬼了。醒来之后他也是二十岁的成年人了。他可以用尽可能平淡的语气和小鬼一起回顾他们的童年，再用一种几乎波澜不惊的语气去谈论他们曾经的一场荒唐。但是接着他就需要面对现实，面对来自于小鬼那种狼一样的目光的戳穿，这让王琳凯没由来的心慌。

没有孩子会相信成年人的“一切都会变好的”，这是一个皇帝的新衣式的谎言，他只会用一双过于纯粹的眼睛看着这个谎言，仿佛就是这样这个气泡便无风自破了。

但那些都不重要了，王琳凯闭上了眼睛。

梦依旧是梦，容允他贪一刻乐极忘形。

—END—


End file.
